Squirrel fever
Squirrel fever is the seventh episode of Walter and the louds Plot Walter and Lincoln encountered a squirrel mascot who somehow wants revenge Synopsis Prologue The episode starts in royal woods park as Walter and Lily play on the swings until a squirrel came near Lana which made Walter freak out and tries to chase it away but instead got frighten and runs away leaving the louds and the squirrel confused. The intro play afterwards Act1 Walter and the louds decided to see Lynn's baseball game but Walter got nervous when he heard that the team are called the squirrels. After telling Luna about his fear of squirrels and questioning their incident with a squirrel costume, the game begins but got interrupted when Walter saw the mascot and panic as he tries to "protect everyone from the demon" but got stopped by Lynn and her teammates, when they got home, Lincoln tries to help Walter get over his fears of squirrels but soon decided to go to the park and feed them, it when Walter was about be calm around squirrels, the squirrel mascot appears and made the real squirrels attack the duo, the act ends with the squirrels and the squirrel mascot taking them away in a limo Act2 The boys woke up to find themselves tied up in a money bin as the mascot appears and scold Walter for attacking him and scold Lincoln for wearing him just for good luck which made Walter believes that the mascot costume is possessed. The mascot then revealed to be Harvey teatherby who stole the costume in order to get revenge on Walter for stealing his dream girl Amber and revenge on Lincoln for a prank he did on him, soon he decided to tell the duo about his life in song ( spoiled rich) meanwhile Amber, her friends and the loud girls read Harvey's ransom note and decided to go save him. While they're on their way, the boys escaped the money bin but got surrounded by squirrels who soon attack them again until Lord teatherby arrives and greet the boys, he then convinced Walter to join the rich life which was very easy and they leave lincoln behind surrounded by squirrels. When Rico and the girls arrived, Lincoln told them that he's with Lord teatherby causing Amber to get furious and ran off to find her boyfriend, meanwhile, Walter enjoys the rich life until he realized that Lord tetherby is turning him into something he's not causing Lord and his grandson to push him into a hole of vicious squirrels, the act ends with Walter calling for help Act 3 Amber dragged Lincoln to the hole that Walter text about and found him surrounded by dead squirrels and pull him out of the hole Lynn then told everyone that he's off to football practice which made Walter worry as he begs her not to go. Cookie got an idea to help Walter with his fears of squirrels which made Walter even more worry but instead of the park, like he assumes, cookie lead him into her house to meet her pet squirrel. Just when Walter became very calm while petting the squirrel, the squirrel mascot appears and kidnapped both Walter and cookie's squirrel. When he woke up, Walter found himself and the the squirrel in the same money bin but Lincoln's with them as he decided to tell Walter more about the bad luck fiasco in song ( bad luck blues) after the song, Rico and the girls arrives and rescue the duo but soon encountered the squirrel army again, but this time Walter convinced them to join their side and teach the teatherbys a lesson. First they defeated Lord before confronting Harvey with the squirrel costume. Walter then blow a whistle as the squirrels attack Harvey and made him cripple in fear, the episode ends after the football game as everyone celebrates in the park as Walter and Lily plays on the swings Cast *Walter Jenkins: Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: Catherine tabers *Leni loud: liliana mumy *Luna loud: nika futterman *Luan loud: Christina pucelli *Lynn loud: Jessica diccicio *Lucy loud: Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: grey delisle *Lola loud: grey delisle *Lisa loud: Lara Miller *Lily loud: grey delisle *Amber mulligan: Betsy sodaro *Cristina Turner: Tara strong *Cookie qt: Lara Miller *Rico emundo: Keith Ferguson *Lord teatherby: Alan ruck *Harvey tetherby: Jake Brennan Mr. and Mrs. Qt Don't speak in this episode Trivia #This episode reveals Walter fears of squirrels #The bad luck fiasco is being told extendedly #Cookie revealed that her family haven't name a squirrel they just got. #Harvey and Lord returns as the main antagonists of the episode #This is the first time an episode have a bookend #Cookie's parents are seen #This is the second time episode where Walter Doesn't sing a song, the first being news tour fiasco References What is a person's worth: this fanfiction is mentioned throughout the episode, plus bad luck blues tells the story in song Ducktales: both Luna and Walter quote the theme song Annie: Harvey's dad resembles Mr. Starbucks from this movie The loud house: Lord mentioned the time he show Lincoln the rich life Songs included Spoiled rich: sung by Harvey teatherby Bad luck blues: sung by Lincoln loud Scores Squirrel madness: Grant kirkhope Harvey's theme: Michael giacchino Apology scene: David Newman